Domestic Life
by shanejayell
Summary: Sakura and Natsuki are settling in to living together...


Hyper Police: Domestic Life

Sakura paused as she walked up to the little house, the nine tailed fox smiling to herself just slightly. If someone had told her that her quest to gain her ninth tail would have ended with her moving in to a place like this, she wouldn't have believed it.

"I'm home," Sakura called out as she entered, the busty young woman slipping her shoes off by the door.

"Dinner's on," Natsuki answered.

Sakura headed back to the kitchen, pausing in the doorway to watch the other woman busily at work in the kitchen. Around Natsuki's feet the house cats watched intently, waiting for the little black haired cat-girl to drop something, or maybe just for her company. Her black hair blended with the cat ears ion her head, her long tail swishing behind her.

"What's cooking?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Left over stir-fry," Natsuki admitted, stirring the pan gently so that the delicious scent would spread through the little kitchen.

Sakura stepped over the cats, watching them just a bit warily. It wasn't that she distrusted the cats, it was that they were a bit nervous around her. Understandable, considering her earlier assaults on their mistress. "It smells great," she said, standing beside Natsuki.

"Thank you," Natsuki answered, her cheeks reddening slightly.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, studying the younger girl fondly. "You know," she said, "you really should let me cook for you, too."

"It's okay," Natsuki said brightly, "I like to cook."

"Then I'll get desert next," Sakura offered, "ice cream?"

"Oh please," Natsuki brightened.

"Meow," Bob gave Natsuki an imperious look, the white cat sitting at their feet.

"All right," Sakura conceded, "you'd get some too,"

"It's nice to see you all getting along a bit better," Natsuki added as she stirred up their dinner once again.

"It helps that I'm not trying to hurt you anymore," Sakura noted. She smiled wryly, "Not that I was having much luck anyway."

Natsuki frowned up at her, "I remember, the first time we met you bit my bottom!"

"It was an accident," Sakura protested, "I thought you were already dead."

"Oh that helps," Natsuki laughed.

Sakura had to fight back her own smile. On arriving in town she had spotted Natsuki almost immediately, drawn by the girl's magical potential and needing those energies to grow her ninth tail. Following her covertly Sakura watched her battle a monster then jumped her, figuring she was down. Instead Natsuki had wailed in pain as her delicate butt was bitten, then shocked Sakura into letting her go.

Deciding on another approach Sakura joined the Police Company that Natsuki worked for, becoming her partner even as she had looked for an opportunity to betray her. Of course, it didn't quite work out that way...

Despite her having her suspicions of Sakura, Natsuki was willing to accept her as her partner, and eventually as her friend. Over time Natsuki increasingly won Sakura over, even bringing her into Natsuki's home when she discovered that Sakura was living on the street. Not that there weren't road bumps, of course.

That first night Sakura had slipped from the bed, stalking over to the happily sleeping girl. Her pajama top open Natsuki slept soundly, and Natsuki had felt a surprising quiver at seeing her bare breasts. Smoothly she slipped up the younger woman's body she paused, then opened her mouth to bite down on the breasts!

"Grrrrrr!"

All around her Sakura realized that she was surrounded by the house cats, the smaller animals positively glaring at her. Worse, that was when Natsuki's twin symboites Rajin and Fujin woke her up, and the catgirl had reflexedly blasted the fox away.

"I always wondered why you bit me there," Natsuki murmured.

Sakura stood close, her tone teasing, "They looked so yummy, I couldn't resist,."

"Sakura," Natsuki protested, cheeks red.

With a laugh Sakura moved off, her nine long white tails flowing behind her. "I'll go clear the table," she waved as she walked out of the kitchen.

They tried to eat together every night, no matter how busy they might be with their work. And they were busy, especially now that they were independent hunters working in a loosely organized group. "Do you think we're doing better or worse now?" Natsuki asked curiously after they both sat down to eat.

"Better," Sakura said, "we're pocketing all the bounties, rather than giving the company a cut. Yes we need to buy our own ammo and gear, but we're still getting ahead." She paused and added with a grin, "Not to mention you can still go to the Shinjuku Coffee house for your favorite hot milk."

Natsuki blushed with a smile, admitting her only vice. "Is there any treat that you want, Sakura?" she asked her partner curiously.

Sakura leaned forward, smiling at Natsuki slightly, "I have the only treat I want right here."

"Sometimes I don't think I understand you, Sakura," Natsuki said, her cheeks still red. She looked over at Sakura, remembering something, "What were you and Kondo talking about?"

Sakura had a faint smile on her face, "She was asking me out on a date."

"What!" Natsuki blurted.

Sakura looked at the surprised Natsuki with amusement, "Why are you so surprised? You didn't think that she was straight, did you?"

"Well I... I mean, I never thought about..." Natsuki trailed off in embarrassment.

"You can be such an innocent," Sakura noted as she stabbed the last of her meat and chewed happily. "Please tell me you're aware that Batanen is interested in you, at least?" she asked, referring to the older werewolf that was their former superior.

"It'd be hard not to notice," Natsuki muttered as she looked down at her meal.

"But you don't like him that was?" Sakura asked gently.

Natsuki looked up, her blue eyes surprisingly gently. "He's my sempai, my best friend..." she trailed off, unable to finish.

'Guess not,' Sakura thought. She sipped her cup of tea, "You didn't ask how I answered Kondo."

Natsuki hesitated, "I wasn't sure if it was my business."

"I told her there was someone I cared about," Sakura said, "so I couldn't go out with her."

"Who?" Natsuki asked innocently.

Sakura laughed softly, her gaze to Natsuki filled with warmth. "Well, I did tell Kondo that was the real reason we lived together," she purred.

"Don't tease!" Natsuki blushed.

"This from the girl who pounced on me last week," Sakura noted with amusement.

"You're tails were twitching right in front of me," Natsuki protested cutely, "it was pure instinct, I just couldn't help myself."

Sakura laughed, "I'll have to keep that in mind." She noted the time and got up, Natsuki following her as she asked, "So who gets the bed and who takes the floor?"

"I like the floor, honestly," Natsuki admitted.

"Thank you," Sakura bent forward to surprise the girl with a kiss on the cheek. Watching Natsuki hurry off to get ready to bed Sakura smiled fondly, studying the other girl. She loved Natsuki, with all her heart, though she wondered how long it would take her to notice. Stretching she thought, 'I'm long lived, I've got time to be patient.' With that pleasant thought she hurried after Natsuki, intending to tease her a bit more before bed.

End

Notes: This is based on content from the Hyper police Manga and anime, along with suggestive art and promotional material from the series. Kondo is very butch, so much so I could see her asking out a girl, and the teasing friendship between Sakura and Natsuki often made me wonder if there might be romance there.


End file.
